For digitization of an analog voltage, many microcontrollers (μCs) are equipped with an A/D converter that allows a relatively coarse conversion, e.g. to 4-bit accuracy. A substantially greater accuracy (e.g. 8 bits) is usually needed for digital controllers, however, and consequently requires a higher-resolution A/D conversion than is possible with the hardware of such a μC.